Once Back, Twice Over
by AryaPotter13
Summary: Ginny, in great pain over Fred's death and tricked into believing Harry is dead, leaves Hogwarts, leaves England, leaves 1998 altogether. Now in the time of the Marauders, Ginny must learn how to survive and live again. But when old friends come for her, will she learn to let go of the past, or spend her life in the bitterness and regret of the wrong choices?
1. Run

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter unfortunately belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling, and not me, though I sincerely wish it did.**

**So, to my non-existent readers, I present to you, Once Back, Twice Over, a Harry/Ginny Fanfiction, with lots of time travel, Marauders, Minnie, Snape, Lovely Lily, and, of course, our very own Lord Moldyshorts and his imminent demise! Yay!**

**Please read and review, as it is much appreciated, and if any of you lovely non-existent folks haven't read it yet, I very much recommend Commentarius by B.C. Daily. It's a great story and guaranteed to make you laugh.**

**Now, onto the story!**

Ginny Weasley was known for her strength. For her boldness. For her bravery. For her loyalty. For her great Bat-Bogey Hex. But she was not known to cry.

But today, January 1st of 1998, was different than other days. It was the day the Final Battle ended. The day that everyone who had been fighting stood up and mourned for lost loved ones, and mentally thanked Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, for defeating Lord Voldemort at last, and ending his reign of terror on their land.

But Ginny was oblivious to all of this. She hunched over Fred's dead body, alone in the stillness of the barren landscape, crying bitter tears of regret and pain, thinking they had lost, and that Harry was dead.

"Ginny."

Ginny kept her head down, and didn't move until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

She heard Hermione murmur her name again and looked up this time, her chocolate brown eyes dull and bloodshot.

"Ginny," she started, but the red haired girl cut her off.

"Please," she gasped softly. _"Don't."_

That one word held all the pain and suffering she was enduring and Hermione silenced, looking on with sympathy.

They sat that way a long time, and they were not disturbed. No doubt Hermione had scared everyone away.

Finally Ginny spoke.

"It's my fault," she said, her voice cracking. Hermione sighed.

"It wasn't your fault Ginny," she said kindly. "You couldn't have known the wall would fall at that moment and on top of Fred. You're not to blame."

But Ginny shook her head.

"I didn't mean that," she rasped. "I meant-I meant-_Harry!"_ at that one word she collapsed, sobbing into a flummoxed Hermione's arms.

"Ginny," she started. "What do you mean? Harry's-" but Ginny sat up suddenly, stopping Hermione's words in her tracks with the murderous rage in her eyes. Thankfully, it was not directed at her.

"I'm going to kill him!" she spat. "I'm going to kill that Tom Riddle!"

Hermione was unsure what was going on, but obviously sensing that her friend was emotionally unstable at that moment, she decided that telling her that Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldyshorts) was dead might calm her down. Definitely not the brightest idea on her part.

"Ginny, Voldemort's dead," she said carefully, expecting her to calm down. What she did not expect, was for Ginny to jump to her feet and start mumbling to herself.

"I need to kill him!" she said fiercely. "If I can't do it here, then I'll do it somewhere else. Yes, I'll go back and I'll kill him!" she smiled, and it wasn't a smile of jubilation, it a smile that struck fear into the very center of Hermione's heart.

"I'll kill him!" this last promise was yelled at the sky, then, with one last look at a stunned Hermione, Ginny ran. She ran as fast as she could, into the Forbidden Forest and beyond, to who knows where, leaving Hermione kneeling on the ground next to a dead corpse, and wondering what the bloody hell had just happened.


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: I-I-I don't-I can't say it! (Sobs hysterically). Alright (musters hidden Gryffindor courage) I don't own Harry Potter! There, I said it.**

**A/N: I present the second chapter, which, hopefully will be okay, and won't burst into flames and shoot itself up into space and bury itself onto Mars because it's so horrible!**

**Hmph!**

**Also, thank you to scrappy8, who reviewed my story first, and gave me the confidence to continue writing the second chapter!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

"Any news?" Harry Potter looked up urgently as Hermione and Ron entered the Burrow.

They shook their heads glumly and Harry slumped back against his chair again, hopelessness written all over his face.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron said, also looking miserable, but Harry waved him off. "It's not your fault," he muttered.

It had been almost two weeks since Ginny had disappeared, and Harry and the Weasley's had had every single Auror and Auror-In-Training on the case since then. It had been, to put it lightly, a rough two weeks.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty despite herself. She hadn't told the boys the complete truth. She had told them that she had seemed distraught over Fred's death, and then ran off, but she hadn't told them about her mad ramblings. How she seems to think Harry was dead, and something about going back to kill him…

Hermione scrunched up her forehead in thought, trying to think what that would mean…

Then a thought came to her mind, a thought so ludicrous and insane that Hermione dismissed it immediately as the thought of someone who hadn't gotten any sleep lately.

But still, the thought continued to haunt her…

XXXXXXXX

Ginny didn't know where she was running, only that she needed to get away. Away from that bloody (Literally) battlefield, away from the bodies of her family and friends, where she could think more clearly, and work on her insane plan.

She stopped as soon as she was sure she was outside of Hogwarts grounds, then Apparated to the first place that came to her mind: Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

She appeared in the small London Street with a barely audible pop and strode across the street to the house, which was rapidly appearing.

Ginny tapped the snake knocker with her wand and it opened with a small click. She stepped in immediately and closed the door behind her, sinking to the floor exhaustedly with her back to the dark wood, and finally let out the tears she had been holding in all this time.

Ginny wasn't in any hurry, she knew no one would look for her here. Since Sirius's death, no one came here, especially not after what happened at the Ministry of Magic, when Yaxley followed Harry, Ron and Hermione back here, therefor revealing the secret. So she was safe here, at least for a little while.

She sobbed for a good half hour, and when she was done, she stood up, determination in every line of her face.

She had cried her tears, and now she was going to change things, change things so that those tears wouldn't have any meaning. So that those tears would never need to happen.

Ginny Weasley was going to change the course of history.

XXXXXXXX

Ginny had been in Grimmauld Place for over a month, searching the Black Library for any book that might help her. She barely ate, and only when Kreacher made her. Ginny had found him on her second day there, and Kreacher had reluctantly agreed not to tell anyone, and had gotten food and necessities for her since.

Ginny growled in frustration and tore through a handful of pages from the book, trying not to actually rip them out and throw into the fire place.

She slumped back into her chair in defeat, and was just about to call it a night (It was very late), when a small handwritten note on the margin caught her eye.

She leaned in to read it.

_Time travel is a very precarious thing. It has many layers and delicate subtleties. If attempting, one must be forewarned that even that slightest gesture or word could change the course of history permanently. There are only a few methods of time travel, and all of them dangerous. The most easy and reliable one is the Time-Turner, a device that allows the user to go back in time for up twenty four hours, but no more. Obviously, the use of such a device is carefully regulated by the Ministry of Magic, since that consequences of a dark wizard getting his or her hands on a Time-Turner would be disastrous. Another method is the Immortist Emna Restitua potion. It is a combined spell and potion, bound together with the blood of the user, as well as their intent. This is one of the most dangerous of all methods because this spell does not just take you blood, it also takes your soul. It will send your soul first, using it as an anchor for your mortal body. If you attempt this spell without the soul, your mortal consciousness will most likely end up floating in the endless void for all eternity. _

Ginny sat back, stunned.

This was exactly what she needed! Sure, it was dangerous, but what was life without a little mystery?

She closed the book, deep in thought.

The note hadn't given her any specific instructions on how to do it, but Ginny recalled a book written entirely in Latin that she had skimmed through just that morning. She had seen the words 'Immortist Emna Restitua' as the title of one of the chapters.

Ginny smiled.

It appeared that she was going to be translating Latin until dawn.

She had a long night ahead of her.


	3. Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Hmph!**

**So here's the next chapter, bet you all didn't expect three in one day! And I wrote them all today! What can I say, I type super fast! Thanks to scrappy8, Binki3, Sarapha, Gillbo333, and Calicheergurl, for reviewing, PMing, following and favoriting me respectively. **

**Also, I am looking for a Beta, and I was wondering if any of you know someone who might be interested? Please PM me if you do!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Ginny spent the better of the night translating the chapter, and still only got a few pages into the forty something long chapter, since her knowledge Latin was limited (read: non-existent).

It was at times like these that she really wished she had Hermione with her, that girl could have this annoying chapter translated and understood in five seconds flat!

Hmph. Ginny had never wished very much to be brainy or smart, but she regretted that now. Her dueling skills wouldn't do her much good, cooped up in the house all day with nothing to do but translate pages of Latin!

Ginny tried not to let her emotions rule her, and she reminded herself that if this worked, then her dueling skills would be needed en masse.

And not just for classroom work.

For saving lives.

XXXXXXXX

Ginny worked on the Latin book for well over a month, using a Latin to English dictionary she found behind the sink in the first floor bathroom (What it was doing there, she had no idea) and writing down her finds in English on a long, long, _long_ scroll of parchment.

Finally, one night on April 3rd, she finished.

Ginny looked at the mile long piece of parchment and fairly whimpered at the thought of reading it tonight. She was about to gather her Gryffindor courage and go for it, when she glanced at the clock and saw the time.

She blinked in surprise.

It shouldn't be _that _late.

But it was. The clock read 1:43.

_Definitely _time to put down her work and get some sleep.

Ginny gratefully put down the long text and stretched, grimacing at the popping and groaning of her bones.

She couldn't wait to get up and collapse onto her bed in her and Hermione's old room, but she opted to stay for a few more minutes, deciding that there was something serene and quiet about the flickering of candle light on the old bound spines of books…

After a bit she began to get drowsy and naturally, she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

She woke a while later, aching terribly from sleeping in the hard wooden chair for so long.

Ginny stood up carefully and stretched, ignoring the scroll of parchment on the wooden desk for the time being and surveyed the library.

Everything was in disarray, books strewn everywhere from her frantic search to find a time travel spell that wouldn't end up with her internal organs being splattered across the halls of Hogwarts. Instead, her mortal consciousness and essence would end lost up in an endless void. Goody. Ginny was _so_ enthusiastic about that.

Judging by the light streaming through the window, it was morning.

Ginny sniffed, smelling the scent of bacon, eggs, capers, sausages and toast wafting tantalizingly from the kitchen.

She was about to turn around and start reading the translated chapter, when a sudden rumbling made her pause.

It was coming from her stomach, she noted. And then she realized, she was hungry.

This realization was so startling she was frozen on the spot for at least a minute, as she hadn't felt hunger since before the Final Battle, and only ate when Kreacher made her.

But it appeared that since she made her discovery, her appetite had returned.

Ginny grinned and bounded out of the library and down the stairs, making so much noise she awakened the portraits in the hallway, but she waved her wand and they silenced again.

She saw Kreacher look up in surprise, his great bulging eyes bulging even more when she smiled and said, "Isn't it a nice morning today? I'm starved!"

But as Ginny sat down at the kitchen table and began to dig in, she realized that something else had also returned.

Hope.

She was beginning to hope.


	4. Finding Your Purpose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. SO SAD!**

**This is when the ****_real_**** action starts, peeps, so fasten your seat belts and get ready for take-off!**

**Nah, just kidding, it's not that exiting. Though I hope you will disagree!**

Two months, five near fatal incidents, seven trips to Diagon Alley, one excursion to Knockturn Alley, three exploded cauldrons, one basilisk fang, a phial of dragon's blood, and _whole_ lot of research later, Ginny was finally ready to attempt the spell.

She wiped sweat from her brow and surveyed the bubbling, black liquid warily. There was only one more step, then she would need to perform the extremely long and complicated spell over the potion, and drink it, then drink _another_ potion within the next three seconds, otherwise she would shrivel up and die. Not exactly the most exciting prospect.

Ginny took a deep breath and then reached for the small phial of basilisk venom from the long wooden table in the kitchen, where she had set up her work station, deciding it was the most practical for potion brewing. She handled the small crystal phial very delicately, striving not to break it, as basilisk venom didn't need to be ingested to cause serious harm. If it so much as touched one patch of skin, it would act like acid and burn her to badly she might not survive.

Ginny held her breath as she carefully unscrewed the top and poured it into the thick bubbling liquid. For a moment nothing happened and Ginny's breath caught.

But then a bright white glow lit up the kitchen, coming from the cauldron and causing Ginny to shield her eyes. After a moment it faded, and Ginny peered cautiously at the bubbling liquid.

The formerly black potion had changed color, and became an opaque blue.

Ginny released the breath she had been holding in as she consulted the book and saw that the potion was the correct color.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears and picked up her wand from the wooden table.

Ginny pointed it toward the cauldron and, with a silent prayer, began the enchantment.

_"Is nae thoudan toren siontess liaberna courada sientos libae naor celden. Ielem burnae forbearnen torstal notae phiorae. Phormoran centor silitan femain. Endara siena frieb cetanie froma dirna difnr sinre rirernt rien truie fordnae. Tellios femoa endora cien tess laea adea sedfrom ic io andtore ielem is nae. Thoudan toren siontess. Silitan libae naor liaberna. Endara burnae!"_

Ginny finished the spell at a shout, and a beam of bright golden light shot out of her wand and was consumed by the potion.

The opaque blue glowed for a moment, and when it faded, at the bottom of the cauldron was a small blue glass phial filled with a glowing white potion.

Ginny picked it up slowly and regarded it warily for a second, before putting it down on the table-top and turning her attention to the finished gold potion in another, smaller cauldron.

She ladled a small amount of it into another crystal phial, and began to set it down on the table next to the other one, when her arm twitched involuntarily and made her spill a small droplet of the golden potion onto her arm.

Ginny stared at it in horror and hissed in pain as it burned her.

She quickly put the phial down and inspected her small burn on her forearm, which was beginning to spread almost alarmingly fast.

Ginny knew she needed medical attention for her burn, and soon, but seeing as she couldn't just waltz into St. Mungo's without them alerting her friends as to her whereabouts, the burn would have to wait until 1977.

Bloody hell, even in her head, that sounded weird.

Ginny could have probably spent a long time contemplating how weird and sad her life was, but she didn't have the time, nor incentive to do so, as she had to drink both potions within ten minutes of their completion, otherwise they wouldn't work, and could seriously mess up your health if you attempted to travel through time anyway.

Ginny looked at the potions with an unreadable expression for a moment, then turned and ran back upstairs to her room to grab her magically extended bag with all her stuff, including a bunch of photos of Harry, Ron, Hermione, her brothers, and herself in happier times.

She grabbed the rucksack and took one last look around her old room before going back downstairs with a considerably heavy heart.

Ginny walked into the kitchen, took one last look around, then took up both potions in her hands and downed the white one immediately.

It was tasteless and odorless, but made her feel pleasantly drowsy, and it was all she could do to drink the gold potion before her three seconds ran out.

The gold one was exactly the opposite of the white one, it made her feel wide awake and alert, which, when clashing with the effects of sleepiness from the white one, was not altogether pleasant.

Ginny saw black spots began to float in front of her eyes, and felt the now familiar feeling of losing consciousness.

Just before she blacked out, she managed to whisper her destination.

"Hogwarts, 1977."

Then the world went blissfully dark, and Ginny Weasley vanished from 1998.


End file.
